1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled fuel injection method, wherein an amount of fuel being supplied into an intake system is controlled by operating a fuel injection valve of the intake system by electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronically controlled fuel injection method, it has been customary to start the injection of fuel through a fuel injection valve at a fixed time or in synchronism with ignition timing irrespective of engine temperature. If an intake stroke starts immediately after fuel injection, the fuel is poorly atomized, particularly at low engine temperatures, thus leading to incomplete combustion, the lowered operational performance of an engine, and release of exhaust gases containing an increased amount of harmful components.